Visitante
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ella nunca estuvo sola en el hospital.


Bueno, este es un pairing que no he practicado y ni siquiera sé si existe (en este fandom, existe de todo) Pido disculpas de antemano, si queda extraño. Dedicado a Larasami, que por una razón, me pidió este one. Saludos y besos para ti y para todos.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, es de JK Rowling.

* * *

Tenía visitas, unas pocas. Harry fue una vez. Pobre Katie. Ella era una buena persona. Ella nunca le haría daño a nadie. Y aún así, había resultado herida. Aún así, estaba en aquel hospital, por un error. Había sido utilizada como señuelo, como factor sorpresa, en un plan deprimente. Pero al menos, estaba a salvo.

Nadie sabía con certeza, qué había ocurrido. Solo Harry tenía una corazonada. Una loca corazonada, que nadie podía creerse. Pero eso no le iba a servir. Ya Katie estaba en el hospital. Se había salvado por suerte, por que curiosamente el profesor Snape sabía mucho sobre maldiciones. Por supuesto.

Aunque si bien era cierto que Katie estaba mal, ella no estaba sola. Curiosamente, la tarjeta de visitas, estaba marcada todos los días. Alguien venía a verla. Un visitante misterioso, una persona que no quería darse a conocer.

La miraba todos los días. Venía a verla y a dejarle flores. Casi nunca olvidaba hacerlo y las colocaba enormes y hermosas. Siempre estaba allí, sentado. Esperando a que abriera sus ojos. No iba a verlo a él, pero al menos sabría que se había despertado.

Nadie sabía quién era, siempre se hablaba de que alguien ya había estado. Su madre, pensaba Albus. Quizá su familia. Pero él estaba lejos de ser algo de su familia.

Y aún así, iba a verla.

Iba a hablarle, iba a dejarle cartas. A comentarle los últimos sucesos. No tenía que desconectarse del mundo, solo por estar allí. Tenía que saber que el mundo continuaba, aunque ella no estaba allí para mirarlo.

¿Amor? ¿Aprecio? Tampoco, como su rostro, no se conocían sus motivos. Fue un par de veces, a las mismas horas. Con el cielo nublado y negro. Con sol y con lluvia. No importaba, allí estaba. Esperando.

Le pareció una vez que ella hablaría, que ella se despertaría. Se perdió de su vista. ¿Para qué iba a saberlo? Suspiro, cuando solo fue una mera percepción. Algo equivocado. Bueno, le iba a costar levantarse de esa situación.

Y pasaron las semanas. En Hogwarts se corría el rumor de que Katie estaba por recuperarse. Que la sala estaba muy hermosa, llena de flores. Que las ventanas siempre estaban despejadas, con las cortinas bien abiertas, para que el aire acariciara su rostro. Que había tarjetas y regalos para ella.

Nadie sabía quién era pero parecía ser muy agradable. Quién quiera que fuera, no había desatendido a Katie. Algunos creyeron que era Harry, pero él negó enseguida. Incluso para Snape, resultaba sospechoso.

Pero ¿Para qué ponerle nombre al amor? Que iba y venía, eso era lo único que importaba. Que la habitación, estaba de la mejor forma, para cuando ella despertara.

Y cuando lo hizo, él la vio. Cuando le sonreía a las enfermeras. Cuando miraba esas flores que tanto le había traído. Estaba feliz de verla consciente, lo demás... ¿Qué importaba? Con una sonrisa, caminaba hacia la salida. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Al regresar, todos querían saber el destinatario de su carta. Pero no había firma. Solo había una "T". Le dieron muchos nombres, pero ninguno era creíble. Incluso a...

Theodore.

Katie rió con fuerza. ¿Por qué alguien como él iba a entretenerse en buscar las mejores flores para ella? ¿Para que se recuperara? Eso no tenía lógica. Era solo un Slytherin. Lo demás, quedaba finiquitado, era claro.

Y la verdad era, que él no llegaba a creer que había alguien con una inicial como la suya, que iba a dejarle flores a Katie. Que se llamaba, Theodore y había ido a verla, tantas veces. Estaban usurpando su identidad.

Se rió de eso y la miró, abrazar a Harry. Sí, estaban felices de verla con bien. Él también y el resto, no importaba. Su trabajo, ya estaba hecho. Apreciado o no, pero estaba hecho. Que ella se ilusionara con su visitante misterioso.

Y si le ocurría algo semejante, ya sabía él, quién iba a llenar esa cartilla de visitas. Alguien que usaba su mismo nombre, su ropa y tenía un buen gusto para las flores. Extraño, pero un buen gusto para eso.

Para Katie Bell. Le llevaría un par, quizá más que eso.


End file.
